


Luckies

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Smoking, the cullens are all addicted to nicotine i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Jasper bums smokes and has someone bum one off him. 5+1
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Luckies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginwhitlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/gifts).



> This is titled 5+1 smoking yeehaw boy in my drafts so. Yell at me on tumblr at rawmejasper

**Alice**

She didn’t smoke. He knew that. The tinge of nicotine addiction didn’t hang around her like it did others, like it did himself. Only pure undiluted happiness, supernova bright. So why was she standing outside a diner with a lit Lucky Strike in the pouring rain? 

He had to ask, he had to know. She had a magnetism around her that he couldn’t escape and no chance in hell did he want to. So he walked up to her. He walked up and used the only pickup line acceptable in the daytime. He asked if he could bum a cigarette off her.

She giggled, holding out a carton and flicking one up for him. He took it and she leaned up on her tippy toes to light it for him. Such a little gesture, meaningless to everyone else, changed his entire life. 

His world had been tipped on its axis for so long, wandering, alone, suffering. And with one tiny act she had righted every wrong, repaired every crack, aligned every atom. He had found his star that would always point north.

Once she set back down to her level he mentioned these were his favorite and it was lucky she carried them. 

She only smiled and said she knew. She knew he smoked Lucky Strikes the same way she knew they were going to be happy together. 

He followed her home not even knowing her name. Every anniversary since has been marked by a pack of Lucky Strikes. 

**Edward**

He feels Edward leave. It’s the middle of first period and he’s already feeling melodramatic. Figures. 

Jasper makes all the right excuses and leaves his own first period class. Not that school is particularly important but images are. The hallways are deserted, it’s easy to get out.

Edward’s sitting on the roof, of course he is. It’s where he always goes when the melodrama overtakes him at school. 

Jasper stands a few paces away, waiting to see if he’s allowed to stay. When there isn’t any ill-will or verbal rejection he comes and sits next to Edward on the edge. If it wasn’t so drizzly anyone could see them but they don’t.

Edward has a cigarette between his lips and his playing with the lighter, flicking it on and off, watching the rain and the damp snuff it out. Fire’s one of the only things that can really hurt them and Edward has never had his safety as a priority. 

Jasper takes the lighter. Edward huffs, expelling a cloud of smoke. He passes Jasper his pack. New but half empty. American Spirits, black. 

Jasper shakes one out and lights it. The warmth of the ash comforts him, makes him feel more human. The burn of smoke in his lungs a familiar pain. 

They sit in silence. One cigarette after another falling into the rain in ashen ribbons. The pack is empty before they realize. It’s nearing lunch now, bells having rung in the interim but still they don’t move. 

When the lunch bell does ring they jump down. If not ready to face the rest of the day, then content to survive it. 

**Emmett**

Emmett is Emmett. He rolls his own cigarettes. 

And sometimes when Jasper has had too much of the house, he tracks Emmett down and they go out for supplies and they spend a day, or notably that one time a week, sitting, rolling, and smoking. 

Edward and Rosalie had been going at it for the past week and it was driving Jasper up the wall. He doesn’t do well with hostile environments and seeks out Emmett. Emmett is also hiding from his wife and brother. One shared look and they’re out of the house, running. Running, running, and running.

They stop in some little town as they trek to the Western plains, streaking through tall grasses and cornfields. There’s this forgotten corner of North Dakota that they like. Nothing for miles. 

It’s calming. Emmett isn’t as obnoxious with him as he is with Edward and the rest. They lie in open fields with gentle breezes on hot afternoons. There’s no need to talk. They feel too much of each other if they do. 

They crave the quiet companionship of these trips. The soft repetition of roll, light up, lay back. Rinse repeat until they run out of tobacco or Esme calls them home. 

**Carlisle**

Carlisle, the good doctor, hardly ever smokes anymore. He says it sets a bad example for his patients. Jasper has to agree. If he hadn’t been turned so young and if the war didn’t get him, in retrospect cancer probably would have. 

But Carlisle does smoke. Usually as the result of Edward doing something particularly Edward-like. Like today. Today Edward had truly struggled with self-control. Jasper wasn’t there for it but word was that Edward had passed a particularly vile human in the street and very nearly ate them. 

Jasper personally wouldn’t have minded a dead body, he knows how to handle those. What he can’t handle is Edward throwing himself into the ocean in dramatic fashion to try and atone for his almost loss of control. 

And neither could Carlisle. 

Carlisle had opened the desk drawer with his pipe. He packed the bowl, tamping down. He lit the leaf with a match, the phosphorus adding to the flavor. Jasper saw the appeal of the ritual but in this instance, he had no patience for it. He informed Carlisle he too would be needing the easy release of nicotine before trying to deal with Edward.

Carlisle tossed him the emergency pack of Marlboro Reds, Carlisle never did anything halfway, kept for situations where there was no time for the ritual. But he had time now. Jasper knows there’s a joke about cowboy killers somewhere in this situation but he’s too drained to make it.

They stood by the open picture window. When Jasper finished his cigarette, flicking it into the yard firepit, he asked Carlisle if he wanted him to go beat the shit out of Edward, only half joking. Only to have Alice flitter in saying letting Edward sulk in the ocean would be good for his character development.

Jasper grabbed another smoke from the pack and lit it without comment.

Alice giggled as she left, Carlisle’s exhausted expression cracking as his lips quirked in amusement. 

**Garrett**

Garrett and Carlisle go way back and it’s no surprise that he wanders back from time to time. It surprises Jasper when he does though.

He and Jasper have an odd relationship, opposite sides of the All American coin. After the initial conflict about the Civil War they worked out an understanding of sorts. After that it’s a simple matter. Different wars, same breed. 

They’d crossed paths before the Cullen connection however. Late 1800s, if either had to guess. 

It’d been late, somewhere out west. Jasper was doing reconn. A town of dust and fading gold rush glory. Easy hunting grounds. Just a quick snack before he got back to work. 

The vampire he found in the saloon was thankfully not who Jasper was looking for. The man didn’t feel dangerous, wasn’t looking for a fight. Nonetheless Jasper quickly left. He didn’t get far before the man was asking after him, his New England accent abrasive. 

Jasper was talked into staying. They got along well enough and as the night wore on, Jasper needed to eat. He made to excuse himself but Garrett offered a quick smoke before the road. He accepted. Sitting back down he took a drag and another of unlabeled, generic imported cigarettes. The saloon had emptied by now and Jasper was feeling benevolent, telling Garrett it was in his best interest to get out while he could. That this county would be a battlefield the next day. 

As the cigarette burned down to the last ember, Jasper stood and stubbed it under his boot. He bid Garrett goodbye and left.

**+Bella**

Jasper was actually the first Cullen to talk to Bella. She had quickly discovered the school smoking hidey corner, currently occupied by Jasper escaping the onslaught of emotions in his English class as the uninitiated read the last of Eurydice and Orpheus. 

He was sucking on his emergency stash of Lucky Strikes Alice keeps in her car exactly for this purpose when around the corner walks Bella. Looking way too overwhelmed for the only stress to be a first day. He does his best to calm her a little, just enough for her to confirm who she is and for him to introduce himself. 

He asks if there’s anything he can do to help and all she says is that sharing a cig would be it. He tosses her one and pulls another out for himself. She calms down the moment she inhales. 

They stand quietly smoking away an education. 

The bell rings and they go back to class. Jasper thinks that she’s perfect friend material. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't smoke kids


End file.
